


We are quite the pair

by tigragrece



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Velvet Crowe/Eizen
Kudos: 1





	We are quite the pair

Eizen couldn't believe what he would say now about the fact that he loves Velvet, he wants to protect her. He knows she can be strong but he wants to be with her.

Sometimes he think that they could be a family with Velvet and with Laphi. Maybe Edna would like them.  
But he scared about his curse...

He was glad also when the real Velvet was here after the events about Innomiat when they have helped Magilou, little by little they saw the real Velvet and he loved her more.

He takes the decision to spend more time with Velvet and fight with her and they will protect the others.

"They seem close" say Laphicet to Eleonore

"Yeah they look good together" says Eleonore while blushing

"You think they are in love?" says Laphi

"Oh do you know that?"

"I have read books...."

One night in hotel, Velvet couldn't sleep

"You couldn't sleep?" ask Eizen

"No really I hate my nightmare"

"That why you are like this and you try to hug yourself"

Eizen go sit near her and put his hand on her shoulder "If you want you can be near me"

"You are not scared about my power"

"No, and you Know I have the curse"

"We are quite a pair" they smile

"Can I tell you something, I don't want to keep anymore"

"What it is?"

"I care about you Velvet, I love you, I want to be with you and help you.".

"Eizen..."

She is a little crying

"I never thought I would find love, but I care about you when we fight together I look at you sometimes and think we are good together, that I can protect you. And that if I could I would love to take over your curse..."

"Velvet"

"I would love to take over your curse... It's hurt that I can't do something for help you"

"It's would be the same with you about what you have..."

Eizen kiss Velvet

They rest like this the whole night, where they were cuddled.  
They know it's will be difficult for their curse and the fact that she is deamon to take off all of this. But they wanted to believe at one future for both of them.


End file.
